The research theme of the proposed Cancer Consortium focuses around the molecular epidemiology of Kaposi's Sarcoma-associated Human Herpesvirus and Human Papilloma Virus, etiological agents of the two most prevalent AIDS-associated cancers in Tanzania (Kaposi's Sarcoma and cervical cancer).The Consortium's goal, which will link key expertise and resources at the University of Nebraska-Lincoln, University of Nebraska Medical Center, and Ocean Road Cancer Institute (ORCI), is to develop a ORCI research infrastructure in three areas critical to the Consortium's overall research theme: laboratory, epidemiology, and clinical care. An Administrative/Coordinating Core will provide the administrative and programmatic leadership and infrastructure necessary to ensure the Consortium functions efficiently and effectively. The Administrative/Coordinating Core will pursue three specific aims: 1) Provide the administrative expertise and resources necessary to support the Consortium's Mentoring/Career Development Core, Shared Resources Cores, and Research Projects in the accomplishment of their goals and specific aims; 2) Implement a Consortium-wide series of activities designed to create a collaborative research environment and provide opportunities for Consortium members to interact with one another and other colleagues; and 3) Provide effective communications to inform and engage the partnership, collaborators, and governmental or institutional stakeholders to promote the Consortium locally and globally. The organization of the Administrative/Coordinating Core is designed to be responsive, inclusive, and robust, which is essential to successfully address the broad mission and complex relationships within the Sub- Saharan African HIV and Cancer Consortium Program, among partnering and collaborating institutions, and with NIH. This core will focus on meeting the needs of the partnership and collaborators in the current climate, of rapidly changing scientific and technological advances, which will result in a sustainable Consortium with vibrant research programs that work toward the reduction of AIDS and non-AIDS malignancies in Tanzania and throughout sub-Saharan Africa.